demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuga
Ryuga is an E rank wizard known by many names, one of them being the moniker "The Herald of the Skies; God". ''' This name was given to him due to the type of magic he possesses. He is one of the latest members of the Nine Mask Legion. '''Personality Ryuga can be rather strict at times, but he is truly a kind and loving person with respect for nature. He cares deeply for his Guild members, whom he calls his brothers and sisters, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect them from harm. He is a very calm person, unless an enemy gets in his way, in which case he will engage them in direct combat, and if someone hurts his comrades - he will not hold back. He has a strong bond with the environment, literally, as a result of his mastery over the weather and his understandings of the elements, meaning if something disturbs nature nearby, he will feel what it feels, if he is attuned completely. However, since childhood his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured, Ryuga has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison and pain. Ryuga possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes him a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. This trait has grown with him to adulthood but he can now switch it on and off unless a high emotional trauma or stress occurs. 'History' Chapter 1 Origin ~ The Year it Took Place - Ryuga’s parents were killed when he was just five years of age by a Dark Guild, as they were the contracted targets, however this attack also took the lives of his entire town as collateral damage: Ryuga was lucky enough to be fetching water with his close friend when the attack occurred. Ryuga and his friend swore to avenge their fallen town by becoming the strongest of all Mages, and wiping Dark Guilds off the face of Earth Land. Showing great promise, the Dark Guild took Ryuga and had him follow the traditional Guild training as an assassin. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the Guild has ever produced. At the age of six, he started his training on tailing other people. He was forced to battle in the Heavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 7, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he was accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Ryuga divulges that ever since his abduction, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Ryuga had spent years trying to perfect unique skills that assassins portray and possess. When he was 10 years old, he had already learned his signature Climate Magic, the usage of which he possessed great skill in. He and his friend were invited to climb the ranks in the Guild, which was actually an even Darker Guild behind the weak facade, that wanted to lure him in for crude, personal reasons. After just 2 weeks of membership, Ryuga had managed to avoid abuse by going out on jobs frequently, however his best friend Mara was not so lucky - she had been abused and then beaten to death for trying to escape, but the Master covered this up by saying she was felled on a job. Eventually after a long 4 years, Ryuga discovered the truth by a drunken slip of the tongue by the Master's right hand man. To avenge his unfortunate friend, he destroyed the Guild, and defeated and turned in the Guild's members, however in his rage he ended up killing the Master and a few members, which he still feels guilt for, even today. Magic and Abilities Durability: Strength: ' ' Speed: '''Ryuga is able to use his Climate Magic to enhance his speed to the point where he can literally move as fast as an actual bolt of lightning. '''Endurance: Magical Power: ''' He has been seen battling for long periods of time without rest, and without running out of Magic Power. There was even one instance where one of his common attacks destroyed an entire mountain just by adding a good amount of extra power into it. '''Terror Aura: '''Ryuga’s aura is unique. When he exerts his aura for intimidation, it manifests as a simple smoky form with sparks flowing along his body. But when he actually fully manifests it, it becomes a titanic humanoid shape made entirely from only the most powerful and raging stormclouds, standing at around 150 feet in height. This form of exerting his aura is so powerful, it gives him enough extra strength to level a city with a single punch impact to the ground. '''Master Sensor: Ryuga has displayed the ability to see, from a high point, around a mile into the distance. Inhuman Senses: His Magic has literally linked his entire being -- his soul, his life, his mind and his body -- to the very form of Nature and life itself. As a result, he has senses that far excel that of any other human. These senses even meet or excel that of a Dragon Slayer's. Hand to hand Combatant: Ryuga has been seen besting multiple opponents simultaneously in battle. Second Origin Activation: A spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. Immense Tolerance to Pain: Ryuga can bear very intense physical pain without his physical or mental abilities being impaired. He fell asleep (or pretended to) while the second in command dark mage was whipping him, and did not even wince when the latter burned him with a cigar. He can also dislodge his joints without seeming to suffer any drawback. A better example is given during his confrontation with the new recruits, in which had his body punctured by several darts and still managed to make calculations and prepare a strategy, even coming up with an idea for a new ability. Strong Muscle and Joint Control: Ryuga can dislodge his joints at will and in the blink of an eye, an ability that enables him to escape from most ties. An instance is given when he dislodged his shoulders, elbows, wrists and fingers to free himself from an enemies strings. Claws: One of the several assassination arts taught to Ryuga consists in adjusting the anatomy of his hand- His fingernail turn into claws that are sharper than knives, with which Ryuga can sever a limb, a head or even rip out an heart with frightening ease. Excellent Strategist: Ryuga is capable of devising complex tactics, run accurate simulations and evaluate the success rate of each of them, even in the middle of a fight. He can not only predict the general going of an operation, but also the actions of the single individuals, even if he has never met them. Excellent Strategist: Ryuga is capable of devising complex tactics, run accurate simulations and evaluate the success rate of each of them, even in the middle of a fight. He can not only predict the general going of an operation, but also the actions of the single individuals, even if he has never met them. Assassin: Ryuga is very proficient in killing, hiding, spying and infiltration. Melody, a Mage renowned for her hearing, commented that she could hardly hear Ryuga's footsteps even when he was running alongside her. (Below Ryuga is shown killing a member of the Dark Guild that was chasing him as he tried to escape from the Guild he was held in as a child) Climate Magic: '''This is a powerful Lost Magic and Caster Magic related to the manipulation of the weather and the Sky itself. When performing Climate Magic, the user is capable of gathering their magical energy within their hands, before compressing and condensing it—immediately after, the user utilizes Shape Transformation in order to manifest their magical energy in the form of a cloud. Upon the formation of the cloud, the user is capable of pulsing the Eternano within the atmosphere into it, and by using their mind, they are capable of either sending it up to affect the other clouds in the sky, or simply keeping it portable. Either way, when Climate Magic is active, the user is capable of manipulating and shaping weather, creating rain, wind, snow and hail, or mist, basically anything the user really desires. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in any place that the user wishes. Other abilities shown by Climate Magic involve allowing the user to create precipitation at any altitude that they so wish, create tornadoes which travel in any direction, manifest electromagnetism through their body to generate powerful lightning blasts, flash freeze anything they want to, and manifest currents of wind which are strong enough to support their body, granting them unhindered flight. The user can also apply the elements of the Weather into their hands or weapons to enhance their physical attacks. Ryuga has also proven that he remains extremely resistant when attacked with the various forms of Elemental Magic related to the Weather/Climate (i.e. Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Ice, Smoke, etc.).Those that are less proficient and lower leveled than Ryuga tend to have no affect on him. Ryuga also possesses a large understanding over this magic, having enough power and skill with this Magic to the point he has been deemed as a "God", hence his alias "Herald of the Skies". '''Flight: Through the use of wind, Ryuga is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times with use of little magical energy. Electrical Climbing: Ryuga is able to walk or run up walls or other similar surfaces with the help of his own static electricity. Ryuga is able to use this skill without thinking about it, which makes this skill very useful during battle. Nimbus Persona: After Ryuga chooses the element of weather he wishes to focus upon, he must focus on the element, releasing it from his entire body at once. Once this has been achieved, Ryuga must then concentrate on maintaining a thick membrane of his chosen element of weather, sequentially creating a miniature environment around his body in which the element is most easily created in nature. Following the creation of this environment, a small cloud of fog will form around Ryuga’s body like a suit of armor, with the color and thickness of the cloud depending on the base element. As long as this cloud is maintained around his body he is able to generate the element of weather from a part of his body and fire it off in any direction. His reflexes are also slightly heightened, because the cloud acts as a second skin and he is able to feel any sensations that come in contact with it before said stimulus reaches his own skin. Lastly, Ryuga is given the ability of flight, levitating just like a cloud would, though he can accelerate to speeds much faster than a cloud could ever travel. Thunder Cry: A supplementary skill. Ryuga inhales and then exhales a large amount of air along with a bit of lightning, this produces a sound similar to thunder. On small levels this sound can be used to scare away predators or other wild animals. On high volume levels, Ryuga can create a sound loud enough to cause significant damage to the foes ear drums when the foe is within a five meter range. Ryuga isn't affected by the sound because he can channel magical energy to direct the sound to only the opponent's ears. Lighting Fist/ Kick: Ryuga coats his fists/ legs in electricity, then hits with an enhanced attack. Electric Discharge: The surrounding area is shocked by electricity. Bolt: A blast of lighting is hurled at the opponent. Lighting Blast: A ball of lighting is hurled at the target, exploding on impact. Electromagnetism: Ryuga is able to create electromagnetic waves for offensive and defensive purposes. The strength of the electromagnetic waves can vary from a very small pulse that can barely be felt, to a very strong wave capable of easily destroying the ground beneath around him and any other objects near by. Advanced users are able to shape the electromagnetic waves as well as fire the electromagnetic wave from their mouth in the same way as a user of Slayer Magic would fire a breath attack. Shield of the Wind Lord: Ryuga holds his arms up in front of him, in an X shape, with his fingertips pointing at the sky, which summons a very powerful gust of wind that defends the user from opponent's attacks, dissipating them. Poseidon's Wrath: Moving his hands to the right of his body and cupping the air between his hands, Ryuga creates a blue orb of magic energy, with an aquatic appearance. Upon stretching his hands out, the form of the orb expands vastly outwards, and fires a powerful torrent of water at their target. The Bursting Heavens: By pointing his palms at his opponent, air spirals around Ryuga’s body, and upon speaking this enchantment aloud, I summon thee, the wrath of the Sky King Zeus, unleash the punishing gales!, a powerful blast of wind with enough force to shatter the ground comes from the sky and sends the target flying away. Strike of the Dark Storm: Ryuga surrounds his hands in black wind and, upon clasping them, a huge black tornado is unleashed towards the opponent. Thundering Howl: Ryuga throws his head back, absorbing electricity and other forms of weather into his mouth, akin to a Slayer, and swinging his head forward; releasing a black beam with lightning around it. Clamor: Clamor is a spell derived from Lightning. Ryuga takes a deep breath and then exhales not a large stream, but rather hundreds of small beams made out of lightning. These beams are very fast and can be controlled by Ryuga individually. This makes the spell very accurate, it is even able to avoid hostages to hit the enemy without harming the hostage at all. Advanced users can increase the power of each beam individually to cause more damage to places where the foe is expecting it to be minimal. Lightning Thunder Beast Bite: Ryuga releases a large stream of lightning from his mouth, similar to Clamor. Once fired, he shapes the stream into the head of Raijū, the head bites down on the foe when it gets close enough which causes a powerful electrical explosion. Taser: Instead of surrounding the fist with lightning, Ryuga uses his ability to infuse electricity into objects and limbs to infuse one or both of his fist with electricity. This causes the fist to act like an electrode. When the fist makes contact with the opponent, it causes a couple effects. These effects are are the simulation of their foe's sensory and motor nerves to cause uncontrollable muscle contractions. These muscle contractions will continue as long Ryuga's fist remains in contact with the opponent. The last effect is through simulating the nociceptor, this attack can make the target feel extreme pain when in reality it is nothing but an illusion. Lightning Blade: Ryuga covers lightning around part of his forearm and hand and then extends the lightning so that it has a similar shape of a blade of a sword. Ryuga can use this to easily slash through most defenses. This blade made of lightning can not only be used to slice through objects and people, but also it gives whatever it touches a powerful electric shock. Healing Spell: Ryuga manipulates clean air, allowing him to heal nearly any injury. Always Pure: A variation of his healing spell, named in a similar language to the language, Ryuga manipulates clean air into a wide dome, surrounding multiple targets. This spell heals the targets as long as the dome is up, and Ryuga doesn't need to concentrate to leave the dome up, it expires after a period of a four posts. While under the dome, all ailments will be cured and wounds patched up, even if someone is actively fighting inside it, hence the name. Discharge: This is a simple spell that has offensive and defensive capabilities. Ryuga discharges currents of lightning from his body that can be used to stop close range fighters in their tracks and attack them at the same time. Raijin's Gaze: Ryuga rests the underside of his right hand's fingers upon the top of his left hand's fingers, racing the opponent, charging his hand with bright blue electricity, which expels many rays of powerful lightning to strike the target, with a wide range of impact. Dual Strike Bombardment: By aiming his hands forward, Ryuga generates wind from his left hand and lightning from his right, thus furing a fusion of wind and lightning to assault the intended target to inflict damage, which sends them flying away after. Rain of Sorrow: Once manifesting his clouds Ryuga is able to cause rain to pour softly or fiercely, and is even able to direct the falling rain towards a single person. The rain itself seems to have an unusual effects on his opponents, as it is able to drain them of their vitality, while seemingly making them sad as well. As the rain continues, it begins to increase in intensity allowing Ryuga to be able to cause the rain to gain a razor-like texture, ripping apart the opponent as it falls. As the rain continues, Ryuga can create a torrential flood in order to wipe out a large group of foes. Wolf Fang Avalanche: Ryuga's signature spell. After forming several storm clouds,with a flick of the wrist, Ryuga is able to create a pack of wolves made from the fallen ice. These wolves act on his command, although they are intelligent enough to act on their own accord. Depending on the amount of magical energy he inserts into the spell before its completion, Ryuga can create a larger number of wolves to attack an opponent from various angles. When one of the wolves bite down on its target, they will steal a small portion of the target's life force before returning it to Ryuga in order to heal him. As the wolves move across the battlefield, they produce a black-colored snow that will proceed to drain the opponent's bodily heat if it makes contact, resulting in slower movement. Tornado of Despair: A powerful Climate Magic spell, Ryuga is able to summon forth a large number of twisters to descend from one of the storm clouds that he has created in order to rain terror down upon an area of his choosing. With this spell, he is capable of reflecting projectile-based magical spells back at the opponent by having said spell trapped in the vortexes he has created. There are very few opponents who can withstand the multiple barrages of high rotating wind columns, streaking with electrical forces within its shredding vortexes, without being physically broken down or at least significantly damaged. Subjugation by the Heavenly Maidens: Taking a defensive posture, Ryuga will flare his magical energy with that of causing snow to fall down from the sky, creating an encasement of ice that begins to surround his body. After Ryuga is in his barrier of ice, it begins creeping out and starts covering the entire area until it resembles a wispy sea. As the ice begin absorbing the heat from the environment, the moisture from the area solidifies and morphs into the form of a female. The process continues as more and more of the titular maidens are created in the likeness of Ryuga's mother. These creations are fitted with saw-like hands that can also drain away the heat from an opponent's body with each successful strike. However, these maidens will attack all who bear any magical energy without remorse, explaining why Ryuga locks himself away when activating this spell, and refuses to use it when allies are in range. Eye of the Hurricane: A surprisingly basic spell for Ryuga. He activates it by holding his left arm out to the front, and his right arm in the air: pulsing his Magical energy into her fingertips. Wind gathers around his body, and spreads out into a circle with a 1 mile circumference, sweeping whoever Ryuga wills off their feet, meaning it leaves both him and her allies unharmed, taking his enemies sky-high, and letting them drop. Storm Streak: Mainly used in Second Origin Activation Ryuga is capable of moving at even higher speeds than before, this spell allows Ryuga to charge his body with electricity, giving him the ability to move with higher speed and land more destructive power towards his foes upon reentry. This allows him a higher rate of reaction/timing and a much higher versatile movement both to intercept or evade. Storm Battlefield: Ryuga channels powerful electrical currents and an even larger twister that has the capacity to span nearly an entire city. Within this space of rolling thunder, lightning flashes, and high rotation aero-space, the air is slowly but surely drained from its epicenter from top to bottom. Nigh impossible to escape, Ryuga would use this as a measure of last resort in order to pressure his enemy into defeating him and not escape, less he die within cowardice or hesitation within the lightning vortex winds. Because of the incredible vacuum force intending on dragging anything within its epicenter away into the shredding, and shocking, rotating wind walls, only those of specially inclined Magic Types can hope to navigate through it in intense combat without fear of being flung helplessly to their demise. Tornado Alley: A powerful spell, Ryuga can usher a number of twisters to descend from the heavens down upon a single point or many areas, devastating the landscape from a widespread chosen area. Capable of homing in on hostile magic auras as well as countering magic forces sent back at it, very few can withstand the mutliple barrages of high rotating wind columns, streaking with electrical forces within its shredding vortexes. Storm Missiles: A powerful spell, Ryuga channels electrical energies either aligned horizontally to his form or within the atmosphere itself for varying powered affects. Capable of decimating some of the most hardened defenses and overcoming some of the most swift entities, these electrical columns of energy can reduce entire city blocks by themselves and could rend asunder an entire town within an instant. Cyclonic Barrier: By clasping his hands against his chest, Ryuga summons a large amount of wind, rain and lightning around his allies; which expands into a spherical barrier protecting them from harm entirely. Calling of the Thunder God: Mjolnir: A very powerful, Lost spell created by and solely belonging to Ryuga alone. He rises herself into the sky and beckons lightning to veil his body. The lightning engulfs Ryuga completely and merges with his hands, before he begins to plummet to the ground, towards his target. The lightning forms an arrow-like shape around Ryuga, despite the spell's name. Ryuga impacts his target by bringing both of his fists, engulfed and enhanced by the lighting, down onto said target, creating a massive explosion of both force and lightning. Might of the Cosmos: Solar Storm: One of the most powerful existing spells, a forbidden spell. This spell's power outmatches that of Jellal Fernandez's Sema and even the Jupiter Cannon, this spell has enough power to wipe out an entire expanse of mountains in one hit, leaving a very deep crater in its place. It is absolute: meaning it can only be used with 100%, utter and undivided attention in order to be cast. It is done by the user turning 90' degrees to the right, placing their left foot in front, toe pointed to the right, and their right foot placed back, pointing south/behind them. Their arms are placed in a similar stance to that of Iced Shell, but with their hand positions the opposite way. After the user gets in position, they speak the following incantation, "O' graceful cosmos, I beckon upon thee to grant me your power. The power of the Sky. The rage of Ouranos, the Might of the Cosmos - Solar Storm!!!!", following which an orb of bright light forms above the user's hands, as bright as the sun, a mini-sun if you will, which shoots a thin beam of golden energy into the sky. The sky then becomes a mixture of red, orange and yellow, swirling above the target: charging energy. Upon full charge, the Magic energy is released in an inexplicably humongous downwards blast unto the opponent in question, dealing massive damage, if not completely obliterating them and anything around. Forest Magic:'' Forest Magic is a strong magic that is used to create complete trees, and, not only it creates plant life as it can manipulate the mind of forest animals into fighting or as distractions. Forest Magic techniques can be produced from anywhere, including Ryuga's body, as Ryuga's magic power is literally converted into a source of life. Its use, although, has no bad consequences such as the Great Tree Arc magic. He is able of teleporting from inside the tree trunks, manipulate them as if they were alive, using their branches to attack the enemy. Cherry Blossoms: Ryuga can create and then control cherry blossom petals as sharp as blades, By moving his hands or limbs, he can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and give heavy protection to Ryuga himself. The blossoms can be used for defensive purposes and offensive purposes. World of Trees: Ryuga forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating magic power, Ryuga manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this powerful technique even allows him to capture the enemy at the same time. The trees are strong enough to easily pierce through rock and walls. Wooden Coffin: Ryuga makes pillars of wood shoot from the ground and trap the foe in a cone shaped pison where only their heads are visible. Wood Lastima: Ryuga creates several large, wooden spikes from the earth which pierce the target. Wood Love: Ryuga forms large, thorned vines made of wood to entangle the enemy Marital Propose: Ryuga creates pillars of wood from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks or hitting some close targets. Vine Pierce: The spell allows Ryuga to control surrounding tree vines with his hand. The vines can be shot like spikes and pierce the foe. Tree of Troubles: Ryuga creates a large tree with long branches that, on his command extend and ensare the target. Thorn Frenzy: When activated, large thorn-covered vines are produced and wrap around the enemy, crushing & piercing them simultaneously. Nightmare Pods: When activated, many small pods grow from the ground and pop open, releasing small spores that cause a variety of effects such as illusions and poisoning. Red Leeches: When activated, many rose flowers wrap around the enemy, and as the roses bloom, the enemy's life source is slowly sapped away. Love's Funeral: A deadly spell he places his hand on an object and petals rush over it and move along it, dissolving it as if they were 'eating' the surface. Petal Prison: He places his hand on an object and petals rush over it and move along it, not allowing the object to move. Fallen Petals: Colorful petals start to fall from the sky, distracting the enemy. Crescent Petals: Ryuga creates a blade out of petals and attacks the enemy with it. Wood Dragon: Ryuga creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which he can use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that Ryuga creates can vary in terms of appearance. While both instances created a serpentine dragon, Chinese dragon, though the first had a short trunk-like nose, while the other two later created did not. It also has the ability to absorb magical energy from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use magic by biting into the target and draining them almost in a vampiric fashion. Despite being a formidable technique, the wood dragon has shown that if its head is destroyed, its ability to consume magic is eliminated. Wood Locking Wall: An extremely versatile move, this technique uses magic to activate the roots in the ground and, using Ryuga as a reference point, makes wooden pillars appear from left and right. The wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with Ryuga at the center. This process can be used to catch the enemy in a double sided attack. Also, in case one confronts the enemy at a short distance, the enemy can be locked up inside the dome, setting the situation for a one-on-one fight. This dome can also be collapsed or burnt with the enemy inside to inflict damage. Furthermore, it functions as an easy shelter against the enemy's long-distance attacks. Mayfly: An advanced and draining spell. It allows him to merge his body with the ground and flora and travel at very high speeds. Then, using the underground network of organic matter, consisting of things like plant roots and water veins, he can travel everywhere with high speed. Using this spell he can conceal himself in such things as trees and flowers. Once merged, his presence is completely concealed, making it almost impossible to detect him, except for high ranking mages. This makes this technique perfect for close-ranged spying. Advent of a World with Flowering Trees: (A three posts execution attack.) Taking advantage of the innate properties of Forest Magic which allows Ryuga to force trees to grow on any surface in an instant, Ryuga creates a dense forest of flowering trees. During the forest's formation, Ryuga can have the branch restrain any target(s) that try to attack Ryuga before the formation of the forest is complete. The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. Ryuga can also control where the pollen spreads so it does not affect him nor their comrades. The pollen is also capable of penetrating Susanoo's defenses. With enough willpower, it is possible to regain consciousness. However, in order to counter the technique fully, either the trees themselves must be destroyed completely or the target must continue to remain elevated above the dispersed pollen. Nativity of a Sea of Trees: Ryuga is able to turn an area into a vast forest in a matter of mere moments complete with trees and even grass growing out of any terrain he is on. This spell is very similar to Nativity of a World of Trees, but on a much much smaller scale. World of Trees: Ryuga creates countless wooden branches that grow at high speed from the ground. The branches interlace to form a wide, net-like wall with an impressive defensive power. Tree Binding Flourishing Burial: This spell lets Ryuga summon a tree around his opponent to bind them. This spell is relatively powerful and holds opponents much more gracefully, with less of a strain on Ryuga, because he sinks them into the ground. Afterwards, he can enclose the opponent so that their body is crushed.This technique requires some preparation as Ryuga first had to crush the earth and then add water before this spell could be used. Smothering Binding Technique: By transforming his arm into a tree, Ryuga can then create multiple branches which will rapidly grow around the target, immobilising them. This technique is strong enough to restrain a giant squid. Prison: Ryuga converts chakra into timber under the ground and lets it grow rapidly while forming it into a wooden prison. The size of the prison is based on the Ryuga's imagination. From an insect cage to a great prison, he can make it into whatever they want by regulating the amount of magic used. The timber itself is treated with a magic coating, making its destruction extremely difficult. During war, it has the great ability to detain prisoners, but it can also be used as a disciplinary measure for quarrelling subordinates. Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves: Ryuga forces the growth of flowers over a certain surface. The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target paralyzed. This pollen can also enter the organism through open wounds, as the pollen is microscopical and can enter gaps in the flesh. Only very strong opponents may break out of this state, and those that act before the pollen completely spreads through the system. Holding their breath also works temporarily, but at some point, the target needs to restart their breathing, eventually inhaling polen. Ryuga utilizes this ability as she cuts or pierces the flesh of the enemy, forcing the entry of the pollen either through wounds or through their breathing.' ''' All Synchronization:'' This magic allows Ryuga to synchronize himself with the said universe. It allows him to shape the energy of the universe to his will. Even though this might seem overpowered, the users who shape the energy can only do it to heal the earth or protect it. There is no rule of magic for this, it is Ryuga’s own rule to himself on this magic. Most of the Monks who are able to utilize this magic are told this. Since this is a magic that's only purpose is to serve the universe, if he happens to break away from this, the magic will become ineffective because it is only to protect the universe. It is not used to destroy it. There is some offensive abilities, but are usually used as a last resort. If Ryuga is being attacked, he can reroute the attack towards the person who seeks to harm Ryuga. Since Ryuga is drawing energy from the universe and using it, this will quickly drain Ryuga. Synchronization:The most basic spell of the magic, it allows Ryuga to become one with the universe. When in use, Ryuga’s eyes typically glow a ghostly white. This symbolizes that Ryuga and the Universe have made a connection. When Ryuga is connected the the universe, he can manipulate the eternano in the surrounding area. When the eternano is being manipulated, it appears as a beam of blue light, and in other cases, it looks like wind. When Ryuga is being attacked while in synchronization, the universe will react by manipulating the eternano to attack the attacker. Usually, Ryuga has no control over this, as the universe and him have become one. In most cases for Ryuga, he usually uses this spell when he is meditating. This allows him to contact the universe and the spirits that roam. However, he will use this as last resort. Even though is the most basic spell, when used as an offensive spell, it can be the most deadly out of all of the spells. Usually, Ryuga has to be connected to the universe to access all of the other spells. However, Ryuga is the only known user who does not have to be connected to the universe to access all the other spells. Negate: A more complicated spell, which branches off of the Synchronization spell. Ryuga usually has to be connected to the universe in order to negate the spells that are coming towards him or the thing he is protecting. However, since Ryuga is so advanced in this magic he does not have to be connected to the universe in order to Negate other spells. This would be, because Ryuga is manipulating the eternano of the magical spell that was casted towards him. When the spell is being nullified, Ryuga blocks the spell with either an extended palm or in a punching motion. Even though the spell is not used very often to protect the universe, it is used to protect Ryuga who wishes to protect the balance of the universe. So, this spell is greatly needed because Ryuga cannot do very much offensively. However, since Ryuga can use offensive spells, using a combination of this and an offensive spells makes him a deadly opponent. Typically, Ryuga will nullify the spells until he can get close enough to their attack so Ryuga can physically attack them. Abrogation:This spell was created by Ryuga herself, in order to have a spell that can actually deal some damage. This spell does not require Ryuga to be in Synchronization, because this is an offensive spell. This could also be called 'Reflector' because the user takes the eternano of the spell and sends it back to the attacker. Ryuga doesn't send the attack back in the form it came in, rather, he sends it back in something that looks like wind. It's just the eternano of the magic in a physical form. This spell has been proven to be extremely deadly, especially if he is facing higher skilled mages. He is able to send their attacks back to them, same power, and this is what makes it deadly. This spell is considered extremely unorthodox for this magic, but he bended the rules for this spell because he needed something that would allow him to have a fighting chance. Using a combination of Negate and Abrogation has been proven to be a deadly combination, especially when fighting high skilled mages whose intentions are evil. That is his only justification for making this spell. Reconnection: A spell that allows Ryuga to connect to the past Monks of the Monastery that mastered and used this magic. This spell has been proven many times to be the most useful when seeking wisdom, as well as advice about life. In order to use this spell, Ryuga has to be meditating and he has to be in Synchronization. If these requirements are not met, this spell will not work and he will not be able to connect to the Monks of the past. While using this spell, Ryuga’s mind is sent to another dimension to talk to the past Monks. Here, he is able to learn about their mistakes and achievements so he will know the better choice to make. In many situations, he has been known the sit down randomly and connect. Even when he is in a public facility. It doesn't matter where he is as long as he can connect to them. He is even able to connect to Monks who are meditating at the same time as him, seeking for answers like him. When he meets a living Monk, he usually asks how it is at the monastery where he learned the magic, as well as advice. He believes that getting advice from someone who is living in the same time and experiencing the same hardships as him has better advice than someone who is deceased. This spell has no offensive or defensive capabilities. It's only function is to provide Ryuga with wisdom and advice. Ascertainment: This spell allows Ryuga to see what is unseen by connecting to the earth. This is one of the only spells where Ryuga is forced to be in Synchronization because Ryuga has to be connected to the universe in order to use it. When in use, Ryuga can see beyond what the naked eye can see. In no way is this an offensive spell, besides Reconnection, this spell's only use is to help Ryuga navigate in the dark or places where he has a hard time seeing. The purpose of this spell is because the Monastery is up in the mountains, and there are many caves where it is hard to see. The monks developed this spell, learning from the bats using Sonar to help them see. Instead of having a signal sent back to Ryuga, he can see whatever is in his way just by using this spell. Ryuga has been known to use this spell a lot, because it helps him predict the enemy's next move. He can feel the slightest movement, even if it's a large inhale. Recreation: Ryuga is able to use Synchronization and the energy of the Universe to remake things that have been destroyed or even create new things out of the ordinary using Recreation. This takes a lot of power to do and since it is such a God like ability it takes time to create something that is massive like a Continent but barely any to recreate something such as a Guild Hall. This is able to allow him to bring things back to the state they were in or make it better. Specifically a healing matter but for the environment. However it can be also done to heal others that have lost a body part or are with an illness that can cause something to be permanently lost. When Ryuga is fighting powerful opponents with his Guild or in a war, he typically will resort to becoming a healer of sorts, activating Synchronization just to use Recreation to heal and protect his comrades from devastating blows. Ryuga takes the energy from the Universe and the energy from the person he is healing, rewiring the flow of energy to converge and heal the target with the appearance of golden butterflies. Complete Synchronization: The strongest, most powerful and most draining spell that Ryuga can invoke is Complete Synchronization. It allows Ryuga to channel vast cosmic energies and the knowledge of previous users of the magic, granting him superhuman strength and allowing for the ability to perform especially powerful and extraordinary feats of magic. Ryuga may unconsciously enter Complete Synchronization in response to perception of mortal danger, utilizing Complete Synchronization as a defense mechanism, or emotional distress. While in Complete Synchronization, Ryuga has access to All Synchronization techniques that may have not yet been learned in their current lifetime, but has no conscious control over the resulting actions, which can cause great collateral damage. It takes a great physical toll on his body after being in Complete Synchronization for extended periods of time. While in Complete Synchronization, the Ryuga’s eyes glow, as do any markings on the body. The white glow is the result of Universe’s essence in Ryuga , resulting in the combination of all the Magic’s past users focusing their energy through a single body. When Ryuga spoke in Complete Synchronization, his voice encompassed a combination of several different voices at once. It is possible for a user to channel a specific previous incarnation while in Complete Synchronization. When this happens, Ryuga briefly takes on the appearance and voice of that previous incarnation. Ryuga has done this on multiple occasions, deceased monks pushing through to take care of certain situations. The appearance of these incarnations seems to vary as one monk always appeared as an old man while all the others appeared youthful and in their prime. It is unlikely the age of the monk’s death is the deciding factor in their appearance since a monki lived for 230 years and would not have kept a young appearance at that time. It is possible that Spirits manifest visually as they see themselves and not as they currently are: Ryuga sees himself garbed in attire and with a short hair within the Spirit World, even when he was wearing a Dark Guild outfit in the physical world and had long hair. Entering Complete Synchronization allows the user to break free from the effects of control, as demonstrated by Ryuga when he dispelled the Dark Guildmaster’s hold on him via doll magic. ''Reflexive When the spell activates without the user calling on it, Ryuga’s eyes, and Guild Mark, glow white constantly, and the Universe’s Essence allows for active channelling of the energy, skills, and knowledge of past monks through the body of the current Monk, heavily augmenting the current monk’s magical abilities. The Complete Synchronization works this way almost exclusively when it is triggered as an instinctive, unconscious reaction, a 'defense mechanism' for when the monk’s physical capabilities would be insufficient to confront the current threat, or in situations of extreme emotion, specifically rage and sorrow. So it may be more accurate to describe the spell being used this way as 'reflexively' rather than 'continuously'. When the spell is triggered this way, the current Monk has little to no control over the performed actions and may retain little to no memory of what happened, though this is not always the case. Spiritual link-up Complete Synchronization also allows Ryuga to join with certain spirits. This was demonstrated when Ryuga entered Complete Synchronization in order to aid the frantic Ocean Spirit, cleaning the magical pollution in the water by extracting it and destroying it. The downside to Complete Synchronization is the considerable mental and physical strain it can cause. Ryuga would often leave Complete Synchronization feeling horrified at what he had done under its influence. Furthermore, use of the spell, at least in extraordinary circumstances, can place such a large physical strain on the user’s body such that their life span can be affected.' ' Echoes of Polyglotism:'' A passive type of Magic that is genetically embedded within the user most notably to be both a prized ability as well as a spell due to the nature of understanding languages. Ryuga can speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages he has never been heard before, sign language, reading of the lips, illegible words, backwards speech, and writing with little or no training. Ryuga can also communicate with other species other than his usual creature types including the capability to read body language. Ryuga can also communicate with and respond to electronic, digital, radio waves, machinery, and computers. In addition, he can also communicate with flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollens and other botanical life. Ryuga can communicate to these objects either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically or telepathically '''Companion' Name:Ikki Species:Thunderbird Spark Wing: Ikki fires out countless electrically-charged feathers like rain. Thunder Storm: Ikki flaps her wings clad in electricity, generating a storm of lightning. Size Shifting: Ikki is able to manipulate her size from that of a normal bird able to sit on Ryuga's shoulder to a bird that Ryuga himself can ride on. (5 ft 9in) Thunder Wave: A weak electric charge is launched at the target. It causes paralysis if it hits. Thunder Shock: A large bolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Zap Cannon: Ikki fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis Thunder: A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Light Screen: A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks for five posts. Rain Dance: Ikki summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, Wild Charge: Shrouds herself in electricity and smashes into her target. This also damages Ikki a little. Tornado Force: Ikki conjures a blast of wind and sends it to the enemy. Twister of Rage: Ikki shoots a purple lightning that forms a strong tornado sucking everything near it. Glow of Light: Ikki shoots a large and powerful purple beam of lightning at the enemy. Dark Cloud: Ikki spins around to create a tornado and releases the energy balls from the tornado to attack the enemy. Howling Storm: Ikki shoots a misty lavender wave of energy at the enemy. Hurricane: Ikki shoots a black tornado at the enemy. Equipment Black Battle Suit: An unnamed black colored battle suit that Ryuga wears in combat that has the ability to absorb Eternano in the air and lessen the damage taken from magic attacks due to its absorption property. Twin Dao Swords: Ryuga is also proficient in the use of swords especially when he decides to fight more ferociously. They are moderately curved and single-edged, though it also has a few inches of the leading back edge sharpened as well. The moderate curve allows them to be reasonably effective in the thrust. The hilts are canted, curving in the opposite direction as the blade, which improves handling in some forms of cuts and thrusts. The two swords Ryuga uses have specially shaped guards that allowed both blades to be sheathed in a single scabbard. Mask of the Kingdom: The Mask of the Kingdom was created by mage dedicated to protecting the natural world at all costs, leading to his affinity in the Dark Arts. The Mask was forged out of the bark of an Elder White Oak and colored with the blood of the Leviathan species. The magic itself is not very offensive, however it dose have quite the unique capability. The Mask of the Kingdom yields Beast Supremacy Magic. The basic function of Beast Supremacy Magic is to, indeed, become superior to beasts. In essence, it provides the user with the capability to dominate over the will of any beast that is in their radius, and therefore allow them to do the user's bidding. And while it appears to be a rather simplistic process that can be replicated with suggestion magics of other origin, the Beast Supremacy Magic works rather differently in its entirety - through the aspect of supremacy. Magic is correlated with willpower and resolve - these two core aspects of a mage are what determines the strength of their magic. This, in turn, is applied within this magic to control beasts in a rather unorthodox way. Through establishing a "superiority" by Ryuga towards other beasts, he is capable of subjugating them under his own control for a significant period of time. This control extends to solely manipulating their actions, however, for the user is unable to completely mitigate the personality of the beasts controlled. However, Ryuga must make eye contact with the beasts to utilize the magic on them. The more beast attempted to be controlled, the less stable the magic becomes. Category:Caster Category:Nine Mask Legion Category:Male Characters